


Anchor

by TwilightHayley



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHayley/pseuds/TwilightHayley
Summary: In every universe, their love is infinite and unwavering across the planes of space and time.That’s what gives Isak the strength to keep walking, towards the pitfall of insecurity and uncertainty.(Part 2 now up!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I’m new to the SKAM fandom, and I’m thrilled to contribute something to a show that has genuinely changed my life (for the better). Comments and kudos welcome (:

An invitation to the most prestigious New-Year’s Eve party usually would have delighted Isak. It _should_  have, especially now that he has achieved a peaceful equilibrium in his life thanks to the unexpected arrival of a man who helped him with his journey towards acceptance and love.

Even Bech Næsheim, a bewildering, fervent enigma to most and the love of Isak’s life.

However, he is also the cause of his current turmoil.

When Eva had offered them the invitation, Even had accepted it with a grin and a promise of their attendance, but Isak had stayed silent, suddenly numb. All he could think about in that moment was the inevitable exposure to alcohol and drugs, substances that Even had not been around since he’d started his stronger medication.  

Isak had managed to suppress his anxiety, knowing he didn’t have to worry about the party for at least a week, and he’d fallen easily back into the conversation without Even or Eva noticing his brief discomfort.

But now tonight is the night and Isak’s concealed concerns are vastly flooding to the surface.

He’d been fine earlier: Even had dropped by beforehand and they’d fallen into their usual routine of spirited words as they teased nicknames and Isak’s tie-knotting skills. So familiar that Isak had forgotten to feel afraid…

…Until they’d begun the walk to Eva’s house.

Isak tries to focus on his surroundings: the cold, biting air of impending winter, the comforting warmth of Even’s hand in his, in an attempt to ignore the mounting fear that is quickly beginning to encompass him.

Even is halfway through an enthusiastic commentary about the cinematography of Gone Girl, and it’s easy for Isak to allow his light to eclipse the darkness shadowing his thoughts. It’s almost effortless losing himself in Even, and he is instantly captivated by the soft curve of his lips, the mischievous gleam in his eyes, the energetic movement of his free hand as he begins to ramble about his boyfriend’s ‘poor, abysmal knowledge of film’.

Isak doesn’t react to the teasing which he knows is odd and definitely not like him, and Even certainly notices because his eyes slant towards him, head tilting in confusion.

But Isak is quick to reassure him. He knows his voice may unintentionally alert Even to his unease so he encourages him to keep talking with a slight nod and a warm smile, squeezing his hand gently.

Even responds to the silent request and he resumes his rant, lips curving into a smitten grin when he is rewarded by Isak resting his head on his shoulder as they walk.

Isak knows he has to be the anchor tonight, needing to keep Even safe amongst the waves of temptation, whether his boyfriend wants that or not. And it terrifies him, knowing that he may be the one cast adrift instead, remembering with startling clarity the harsh exchanges between Sonja and Even when he drank and smoked, all because she loved him.

Just like Isak loves him, though he’ll argue he loves him _more_. After all, in every universe, their love is infinite and unwavering across the planes of space and time.

That’s what gives him the strength to keep walking, towards the pitfall of insecurity and uncertainty.

~O~

Isak’s unease only escalates once they’re inside Eva’s house. It is a true manifestation of enticement and they’re immediately engulfed by a drug-induced, drunken haze. Their friends greet them, but everything is a blur. Isak barely recalls clasping hands with Jonas and having Magnus throw his arms around him before he and Even are being led into the kitchen by the hostess herself.

“Would you like a drink?” Eva’s question is innocent enough, but Isak’s eyes dart around the room anxiously, mind drumming with something to say to Even before he accepts.

He doesn’t want to mention Even’s pills in front of Eva but he knows the devastating effect alcohol will have once mixed with the medication. His palms begin to tremble and he licks his lips nervously, knowing he is running out of time.

He wants to look after Even but he doesn’t at the same time, ears ringing with the deafening, cold tone of his boyfriend’s words towards Sonja at Halloween. _Can you stop babysitting me? I mean it…stop monitoring me._

Even nods and Isak’s face pales. He parts his lips, ready to wildly protest, consequences be damned if Even’s health is seriously about to be affected.

But he needn’t have worried.

His boyfriend reaches out, surpassing the bottles of vodka and cans of beer to pick up a bottle of water. He gives Eva a grateful smile and toasts her before taking a sip from the bottle.

The lid is barely back on when Isak suddenly lurches forward. He grasps Even’s tie with his hands – a tie that is tied impeccably well, _thank you very much_ – and uses it to yank him towards him.

Isak doesn’t give Even the chance to react; he smashes their lips together, his relief cascading through his kiss. He wants to scold himself, ashamed that he didn’t have more trust in him, but all self-loathing thoughts are vanquished when he feels Even’s hands grasp his hips to tug him forwards, aligning them perfectly.

Isak’s lips part under the weight of his, allowing Even to deepen the kiss, and one hand leaves the tie to cradle his face.

When air becomes essential Even pulls away, but only to rest his forehead against Isak’s. Isak smiles and runs his fingertips lightly over Even’s jaw, enjoying their close proximity.

“What was that for?” Even murmurs, breathless enough that Isak feels giddy; pleased that his actions have caused a desirous effect, thrilled that the intensity of his feelings are mirrored and reciprocated.

“Do I need an excuse to kiss my hot boyfriend?” He responds playfully, smile burning brighter when Even beams and brushes their noses together in a sweet eskimo kiss.

“Now I know why you were insistent about the tie.” He remarks softly, tenderness and amusement setting his cerulean eyes ablaze, and Isak is drowning, lost in a sea of overwhelming love and adoration.

He clutches his anchor; fisting his hands in the back of Even’s shirt, awash with the realisation that he is Even’s just as much as Even is his.

Willingly, he embraces the tempest as Even’s lips descend upon his.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the black cloud of uncertainty has passed, Isak finds himself enjoying the evening he’d been so desperately dreading. With his faith and trust in Even absolute, he decides to have a few beers.

One hour later, he finds himself wrapped up in the arms of his boyfriend which isn’t unusual. Neither can go without touching the other for long, and Isak is caught in Even’s spell, unable to take his eyes away from his radiant form.

Even is engaged in a conversation with Sana about a political issue that Isak had stopped caring about one beer ago, but he stays seated on Even’s lap anyway, content with his view. He is entranced by the lively gleam in his eyes, the way his skin crinkles adorably at the corners when he chuckles at Sana’s words, and Isak can’t help but reach up and trace the lines with his fingertip.

_I love it when you smile._

He doesn’t realise he’s said those words aloud until Even glances up at him, giving him a sly wink when their eyes meet.

Isak can’t help but smile giddily, well and truly _gone_ at this point. He trails his finger across the planes of Even’s face, drawing lines between each freckle as if he’s mapping stars in a constellation.

Even’s answering smile is blinding, brighter and better than any star in the galaxy.

Distantly Isak hears Sana attempt to get Even’s attention, but neither turn to look at her. Isak bites his lip, Even’s eyes darken, and Sana takes that as her cue to leave.

Isak feels the couch shift as she leaves them to it, and his hands travel into Even’s hair. He knots his fingers in his locks, tugging gently until Even raises his head slightly. “Hi.” He murmurs, and his tongue darts out to lick his lips as he awaits Even’s inevitable reply.

“Hi.” Even replies, his voice low with want and desire.

Isak feels the arms around his waist tighten, and he jumps when Even suddenly slips one hand underneath his shirt to touch his heated skin. His eyes narrow at Even’s chuckle but soon his lips curve into that uncontrollable, enamoured smile that he’s too tipsy to be embarrassed about right now.

The air is charged between them, thick with anticipation, and Isak wonders who will be the first to attack. They are both skilled at doing this dance, teasing and flirting until the other is forced to break.

Even raises his eyebrows in a silent challenge, and Isak instantly loses the battle. He blames the alcohol for his defeat and for the incoherent mumble that leaves his lips; something about Even being fucking hot and looking like a supermodel with his perfect face.

Before Even can make a teasing remark, Isak snaps. He draws Even’s bottom lip between his teeth to kiss him possessively, yanking his head back roughly with his hands.

Even makes a noise of surprise, low in his throat, and he slips both of his hands under Isak’s shirt. They roam freely, caressing his skin greedily, and Isak’s moan is lost in Even’s kiss. He feels like he is drowning, and he clutches his anchor, lost in the moment. He can feel the heat of Even’s body burning through him, and he presses closer, wanting more.

“Do you want to pull them apart, or shall I?”

“I don’t know man, I don’t feel like getting punched in the face by Isak right now.”

“We should leave them to it, they’ll say no anyway.”

Isak breaks away from Even with a fierce scowl, which is directed at the three guys standing beside them. “What the fuck do you want?” He hisses to his friends, calming slightly when he feels Even press a soothing kiss to his jaw.

Jonas and Mahdi both smirk at him, unfazed by his temper. Magnus is the only one who looks apologetic, and he shoots him a sheepish smile.

“We thought you two would want to join us outside.” Jonas remarks, tilting his head in Mahdi’s direction.

“Why the fuck would we—” Isak abruptly halts when Mahdi holds up a small, plastic bag. The dim light of the party doesn’t disguise the contents, and Isak feels his previous anxiety flood to the surface. Alcohol was one thing, but _drugs_. _Shit_.

He shoots Mahdi an _are you fucking kidding me_ death stare, furious that his friends have the nerve to ask Even to smoke with them. Granted, they don’t know the severity of his illness, but Isak can’t believe it.

He opens his mouth, ready to deliver some harsh, biting words to his friends but Even beats him to it. “No thanks, we’re good.” He responds, so breezily that Isak can’t help but stare at him. Even doesn’t look remotely interested by the tempting offer, eyes locked on Isak’s face.

Neither of them notice their friends leaving.

Isak suddenly has a burning desire to know _why_ Even has chosen not to drink, _why_ he has chosen not to smoke. “Why?” The word tumbles frantically from Isak’s lips, and Even frowns.

“Why?” He repeats, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Why aren’t you drinking? Why aren’t you smoking?” Isak then has to bite his lip to stop himself from asking his third question; _it is because of me?_

But Even knows him, knows him in ways that Isak is yet to understand, and he smiles gently, as if he’d heard his unspoken words. “You drink to socialise and have fun, right? Alcohol loosens you up, relaxes you, and the same applies with drugs.” He pauses, waiting for Isak to agree with him.

Isaks nods warily, not seeing his point but wanting him to continue anyway.

Even’s smile brightens. “So why do I need them if I’ve got you?”

_Fuck. There it is._

Not quite a declaration of love, but it’s enough.

It’s everything.

The world spins off-kilter for a second. Everything around them dissipates.

All that exists is Even.

All Isak feels, breathes, wants and sees is Even.

Nothing else matters.

“I don’t need them. I’m addicted to you.” Even says softly, and his sincerity resonates with Isak, so profoundly that he doesn’t even think about teasing him.

Normally he would have and responded in kind with a playful comment, but he doesn’t want to. He knows he’ll remind him of this later. He knows he’ll also adamantly deny his reaction, which is to _melt_ into him, gravitating into Even’s orbit.

He feels Even tuck a stray tendril of hair tenderly behind his ear and Isak is _lost_. He has never felt so alive, alight just from the intensity of Even’s gaze. His boyfriend’s name tumbles from his lips like a prayer, a divine exhalation of love and devotion. He is too overwhelmed to say anything, but Even understands. He always does.

He leans in and seals their lips together in a silent promise. Isak immediately melds himself to him, hands clutching the thin material of his shirt to tug him closer.

Even pulls away too soon, his eyes heated pools of desire, and an ache begins to grow inside Isak: a need to have Even, _all_ of Even; his body and soul.

“Let’s go home.” Even whispers, voice hoarse with longing. “I want to make love to you.”

Isak hears a small, hitching sound come from his own throat, and then he is scrambling to his feet to allow Even to stand up.

Blindly he follows his boyfriend out of the door, allowing the light of Even’s loving smile to pave the way towards _forever_.


End file.
